


Getting Revenge

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Series: The Revenge Series [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ruined her life and her dreams.  It is only fitting that she would get her Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chapter One:  
….  
"Hey, Walter, what do we have?" Ryan Wolfe asked, walking onto the scene. He took care to step around the broken glass, and make his way to the other CSI and body.

"Hey, Wolfe, glad to see you could make it." Walter said, looking up and smiling at the man. "We got a Jane Doe; Tripp is talking to the witness who found her. I've looked around, found no wallet or purse. I took pictures of the footprints and glass, but seeing how it is the beach, I don't think the footprints would give us much. The glass, on the other hand might."

Ryan nodded and started doing the crime scene sketch, while Walter finished bagging and tagging. He didn't reply to Walter's comment about being late, he just ignored it. When he had gotten the call, he was in the process of cleaning his kitchen, and his OCD wouldn't let him leave it halfway finish. Jesse and Walter didn't know about his OCD yet, and he didn't plan on telling them about it unless he had to.

Walter finished bagging and tagging, the new M.E. had taken the body back to the morgue, and Ryan was almost finished with the sketch and photos.

"Hey Ryan, you almost done?" Walter called out, putting the evidence into his hummer. He didn't want to leave Wolfe here by himself with just a few patrol officers. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Yea, I'm good. Won't be much longer, you can go ahead." Ryan said, doing the finishing touches to his sketch, and getting the camera ready to be put back into his bag. He watched as Walter got into his hummer and drove off towards the lab. He nodded to some patrol officers and waved to some of the crime scene cleaners who were arriving. He packed up his stuff and put it back into his hummer. He was about to climb in when the felt like someone was watching him. Ever since his stint with the Russian mob, he has been more sensitive to people following and watching him.

He looked up and glanced around. Trying to spot anyone out of the ordinary, seeing no one, he tried to shrug it off. He climbed and started to make his way back to the crime lab.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She watched him, the man who ruined her life. He showed up late to the crime scene, typical. He got off scot free, not having to give a reason why he was late, but when she had been late, it was another factor that cost her job she always dreamed of having. It was his fault that she lost that job, and was sent to prison. He could have given her more time, but no, he had to go running to Horatio Caine. He glanced up from his car and looked around. He could probably feel her watching him, but she didn't care. There was no way he could spot her.

She had learned why she was in prison. The inmates taught her how to take care of herself, and how to get her revenge. She watched and learned, and planned. She memorized his schedule, and routine. She would grab him, and she would make him pay for ruining her life. As she watched him drive off towards the crime lab, she smiled. It was almost time to put her plan into action. Tara Price climbed into her car, calling one of her new friends, who also wanted revenge on Ryan Wolfe; it was time to make him pay.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
….  
Tara Price made her way through the Miami streets, calling her new friend. "Hey, it's me. Yea, I think it's time we get started on our revenge." Tara rolled her eyes, "Don't wimp out on me now, you have to make sure you do your part. Just think about what it is that he has done to you. Keep that in mind, and we will make him pay." Tara smiled as her partner started to get angry once again. "That's it. Now, get to his house and get ready. I'll keep an eye on him at the lab, and call you when he is on his home. Bye."

Tara pulled into the crime lab parking area, and turned off her car. When she got out on good behavior she got a new car. One where her old friends wouldn't recognize her, she had parked at the very edge of the parking lot, in good view of Ryan's car. She sat there, for hours with her window rolled down, waiting for him to leave and go home for the night. She was shocked when no one came to her and asked why she was sitting out here. Security has gotten more laxed apparently, she thought. She sat up and turned her car when she saw Ryan walk out with Horatio talking. She grinned and called her partner, "He is leaving, and everything set? Great, be there after while." She pulled out three cars behind him, trying to remember what it is that she is supposed to do, in order to tail him successfully.

Ryan pulled onto his street, his eyes on the lookout for the silver car that had seemed to be following him since he left the crime lab. When he didn't spot the car turning onto his street he tried to shrug it off, but a feeling of uneasiness wouldn't leave him. He thought about calling H, but shrugged it off. He didn't think he should bother him. That didn't stop him from looking around when got out of his car, making sure that no one was around. There was a u-haul van in front of his neighbor's house. That wasn't unusual, his neighbors had been talking about moving for some time now, maybe they finally were. It just seem like something wasn't right. Maybe it was because of his stint with the Russian mob, maybe he was being too paranoid.

Sighing he walked into his house and immediately felt like something was out of place. His OCD was screaming at him to fix it. Whatever it was, he could see the problem was, his eyes scanned the room, while he tried to fight his OCD back into submission. He set his kit down, and threw his keys on the counter. He went to step forward and immediately attacked with a cloth that smelled like chloroform. He fought and got away, he heard a soft grunt of pain. The drug, however, was doing its job. It made him sluggish and slow. His reactions slow to counter anything. The attacker ran at him again, making them fall over the couch, and break the coffee table. Ryan punched his attacker and was shocked to hear a female cry.

That one second of stilled shock, was the only thing his attacker needed to place the cloth back over his mouth and nose. His last thought before he passed out, was that Walter and Jesse were never going to let him hear the end of this, getting bested by a female.

Tara walked into Ryan's house and saw him passed out on the ground. Her partner limped over to her, "He fought did he?" She asked the fellow woman.

"Yea, stupid bastard hesitated when he found out I was a woman. How chivalrous!" The woman spat. She pulled up her shirt and could see a bruise already forming. "Great, I have to go into work with a bruised side."

"A bruised side is nothing compared to us getting our revenge. Come on; help me get the anesthesia out of my car. It will keep him asleep while we clean this up." Tara said, walking out to her car, while her partner went and got the u-haul van. She pulled it up, and opened the back. While Tara checked the measurement on the anesthesia, her partner started to tie him up. That done they both grabbed him and dragged him out to the truck, Tara looked outside to make sure no one was watching, seeing no one, they dragged him to the platform, placing him onto the lifting platform. Once the platform had lifted, they rolled him over to the railings where they tied him up. They made their way back into the house to clean up and make sure they didn't leave any trace of themselves.

They stopped and looked around, making sure that they didn't miss anything. Taking Ryan's kit and keys, Tara locked up, while her partner got into the van and drove off to the warehouse that they rented under a false name. Tara looked back and grinned, she put Ryan's things into her backseat, and slipped her sunglasses on getting in her car and drove off towards her revenge. Just the thought made her positively giddy.

Ryan groaned, his head throbbing, but from what, he couldn't remember. What happened? I was working a crime scene with Walter. I talked to H, before I left, and I went home. The last thing I remember is walking through the door. Ryan lifted his head and found himself chained to a wall, what the hell? Is it the Russians again? For some reason, he didn't think it was the Russians, but why he couldn't remember. Dammit! He tugged on the chains, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get free. He closed his eyes and tried to think, I walked into the house, set my kit down, keys on the counter, something about the kitchen. His eyes popped open as remembered the attack! What the hell? Chloroform that must be it. That must be why I can't remember anything either. His head snapped up when he heard the footfalls of someone coming towards him. He sat up straight; he was prepared for anything, except for what came through the door.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud, he couldn't believe this. Not in his wildest dreams, could he imagine the people standing in front of him could ever do such a thing.

"I don't believe it. It can't be." Ryan said shocked to his core.

"Oh, come on Ry; is it really that hard to believe that we could do such a thing?" Tara asked, stepping up to Ryan, slapping him and spitting on him. "You ruined my life, you ruined her life, and now we are going to ruin yours."

Ryan stared dumbfounded at Tara. He watched as she smiled and waved her partner forward. That was when he received his second shock since wakening.

"Hello, Ryan." The woman smiled at him.

"Hello, Erika." Ryan said his surprise still on his face.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you guys, for not updating earlier! I promise to do better!
> 
>  
> 
> Winter

Chapter Three  
…  
Horatio Caine walked down the hall of the MDPD Crime Lab. He was normally the first person into work, and the second person in was normally Ryan Wolfe. Today, though, today, Mr. Wolfe was running late. As Horatio made his way to the break room, he pulled out his cell phone to call Ryan.

"This is Ryan Wolfe, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message. Mr. Wolfe, this is Horatio. Call me when you get this." Horatio said into the phone. Ever since the kidnapping and torture of Ryan, he had made it a rule for them to never be unreachable. He did not like this.

"Hey H, what's up?" Walter said, fixing him a cup of coffee.

"Walter, have you heard from Mr. Wolfe?"

"Um, no. I haven't seen him since yesterday at the crime scene."

"If you see him, you tell him I want to talk to him." H said before turning and leaving to go to his office.

Walter stared after H before he whipped out his cell phone and called his friend.

"This is Ryan Wolfe, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message. Ryan, man, this is Walter. Hey, H is looking for you. Call me when you get this." Walter said, before shutting his phone. He stared at his coffee, deep in thought. He should have listened to his gut. He knew something was wrong. Dammit, where the hell was Ryan?

He slammed his untouched coffee down, and walked to H's office. Horatio was just coming out, "Walter, I would like you to do me a favor. Drive to Mr. Wolfe's house and see if he is there. I'll get Jesse to help me on your case. You just worry about finding Ryan." Walter nodded as he left.

"Jesse, I need you to meet me in trace." Horatio said when Jesse picked up as he watched Walter leave.

Walter drove through the streets of Miami, as he made his way to Ryan's house. He was hoping that his friend just overslept or something. He knew, in his gut though, that Ryan wouldn't have overslept. He was to precise and methodical to do that, and not call in. He pulled in front of Ryan's house and saw his car parked in the drive way. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary as he made his way to Ryan's door.

He knocked, "Yo! Ryan, its Walter. Open up!" He waited, but there was no sound coming from inside. He called him as he walked around to the living room window, trying to see if he was asleep on the couch. He still didn't get an answer. He remembered where Ryan's spare key was from when he helped him move a couple months ago. He couldn't remember why said he moved, but he figured it might have to do with the Russians.

He got the key and made his way inside. "Ryan?" He called out. He made his way slowly, not wanting to surprise his friend. "Ryan!" Walter looked around as he made his way to Ryan's room. He knocked on the door before opening, "Man, Ryan, you better not be asleep! H is going to kill you!" He said as he opened the door, not finding a sleeping Ryan, but a perfectly made up bed.

Walter shook his head, the feeling in his gut strengthen. This isn't good, where is Ryan?, he thought. He made his way around back to the living and looked around. Man, this thing is cleaner than the lab! He thought as he looked around. He shook his head, and his eyes caught some indentions on the carpet floor. He leaned down to get a closer look, and saw the markings of where a table used to be. Walter thought back to when Ryan moved, he had helped him put an antique looking coffee table in the living room. He had remembered Ryan had said that the table was one of the only things that he had from his parents.

Not ignoring his gut any longer, Walter called Horatio.

"Yea, H, I'm at Ryan's. No one is here, but his car is out front. H, I don't like this. Can you come to Ryan's?" Walter said.

"Be right there."

Ryan groaned as he came to. The pain in his body brought tears to his eyes that he forced back. He still couldn't believe that Tara and Erika would do something like this. He wondered what time it was, wondering if the team noticed he was missing. He hoped that they would notice he was missing, and not to have a repeat of when he was kidnapped by the Russians.

He pushed the memories and thoughts of that night out of his mind as they threaten to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath and ignored the stab of pain as he tried to sit up. Tara and Erika had taken no chance; they had kept him tied up when they were having their revenge on him. He looked down at his bleeding stomach, and couldn't stop the memories that ran rampart in his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Flashback-  
.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked as they tighten the bonds on him. Tara slapped him hard across the cheek, making a resounding noise that bounced around the warehouse room. He pulled his hands trying to get free.

"Why are we doing this?" Tara repeated, as she walked around Ryan, watching try to get free. "You are not a stupid man Ryan Wolfe; you know why I am doing this."

Ryan looked up and caught her eye, "I gave you a chance to get right, and you didn't do it. I stuck my neck out for you, and you didn't get help. I am not the reason you got fired, you are."

Tara's contorted in rage as came closer to Ryan. "If you would have given me more time, it is your fought. I thought you were my friend and you betrayed me. You did this just to look good in front of H. I will make you pay for what you did, for what you just said, and when you are ready to say you are sorry. I will put you out of your misery." She whispered menacing in his ear.

Ryan forced himself not to move when her breath tickled his neck. He glared straight ahead, ignoring her smile that promised him pain. Erika stepped into his line of sight and watched Tara at work.

"You're not going to ask me why I am doing this, Ry?" Erika asked.

Ryan didn't answer, choosing to remain quiet. Erika's smirk slipped off her face when he remained silent. She stepped forward and punched him in the stomach. Ryan let out a puff of air, Damn, she's been working out he thought.

"Now, be nice Ryan and ask me why I am doing this?" Erika said walking around him, standing in his blind side.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked, praying that someone at work noticed he was missing this time around.

"I am glad that you asked that Ryan. You see, Ryan, you left me and humiliated me in front of everyone. Do you know what it is like to have people talk about you and mock you behind your back?" Erika snarled. "Everyone seems to think I am some kind of crazy person, and it is because of you. You are also the reason why my career has gone down the drain. No one wants to hire a crazy person."

Ryan stared at Erika, "I didn't have anything to do with that. You can't blame me for all that!"

Erika slapped him across the face, "Yes I can, because it is your fault!" She shrieked.

Tara spoke up again, Ryan had almost forgotten she was there. "Enough, Erika, I think that it is time we taught Ryan here some manners and how to be honest."

Erika smiled and stepped back. It was time to get down to business. Tara went out into the hall and grabbed a bag. Ryan fought against the memories of the Russians that threaten to overwhelm him.

"You know Ryan," Tara said grabbing a knife out of the bag, "being a M.E., or thanks to you an ex M.E., you know exactly where and how deep to cut a body." She stared at the knife with wonder, thinking about what she was about to do.

Ryan tensed as he watched her come nearer. "Tara, you haven't done anything yet, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, that is a lie. You have to understand, this is your fault. You will pay for what you did to us." She said, slicing his shirt open.

"What happened to you Tara, you are not like this, you where a good person, I still believe you are a good person." Ryan said.

Tara leaned in and whispered, "You know what they say, prison changes a person." Tara laughed and motioned for Erika to get the video camera ready. "Don't worry Ry, this is going to be fun."

Before Ryan could say anything, she struck. She sliced him across his stomach, making a long shallow line across his stomach. Ryan didn't make a sound when he felt the sting. Tara stared in wonder at what she did. The girls back in prison were right, there was nothing like the first time. She felt a rush she hadn't felt in years. Feeling giddy, Tara went crazy slicing and finally stabbing Ryan between the ribs. She made it deep enough where he would bleed slowly.

Tara turned to the camera and laughed. Erika smiled in response when the moan Ryan try to hold in escaped. Tara motioned for Erika to take her turn. She nodded and went to go get the bat that leaned against the wall.

"You know, maybe we should clean his cuts first, we don't want him getting an infection do we?" Tara said, grabbing a bottle full of alcohol and handed the bottle to Erika. Erika said nothing as she poured the alcohol onto Ryan's wounds, causing them all to sting at the same time. Ryan bit his lip so the moan would not escape him.

Erika grinned as she grabbed the bat again. "I just want you to know Ryan, that when I was in high school, I was the best hitter for our softball team." Ryan didn't get a chance to reply as she swung the bat, breaking his ribs. Ryan couldn't hold back the yell that escaped as the pain filled his body. When she swung the bat at his arm, he felt his shoulder break and his arm shatter. After the fifth hit, Ryan passed out from the pain, his last image was Tara and Erika laughing like school girls into the camera.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
…  
Horatio pulled into Ryan's driveway behind Walter's hummer. He got out and made his way to the front door, where Walter was waiting.

"Walter, what do we have?" H asked, following Walter into the house.

Walter led Horatio to the living room and squatted down by an open area. "What do you see, H?"

Horatio glanced around, sunglasses in his hand as he tried to see what his CSI was looking at. He knelt down beside Walter and looked closer at the carpet. There was silence for a minute, when H noticed the indentions of where a table had been recently. "There was a table here." H said, pointing at the indentions.

"I have looked all around the house, H, I couldn't find the table."

"Walter, I admit, it is strange, but it doesn't seem to answer where Ryan is."

"H, Ryan bought this place four months ago, right after the Russians. I helped him move in. We were bringing in the living room furniture, and one of them was an antique coffee table. He said 'it was the one of the few things he had from his parents.' Now it's missing, and it doesn't seem right to me."

Horatio nodded and stood up, making his way around the room. He noticed photographs along the wall and on the bookshelf. He saw a young Ryan and with people who looked to be his parents. He saw a picture of the whole team taken at a Christmas party. He saw Walter out the corner of his eye, making his way to stand next to him. H continued to stare at the picture, wondering about his CSI.

"H, what do you want to do?" Walter asked quietly.

"What w, are going to do, Walter, is find Ryan. I want you to go and talk to Ryan's neighbors and I'll call the rest of the team here. When Jesse gets here, I'll send him to help you." Walter nodded and left, while H made his call. He heard the southern voice of Calleigh Duquesne pick up on the other side of the line.

"Miss Duquesne, get everyone together and meet me and Walter at Ryan's."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Calleigh’s Thoughts-  
.  
"Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh said as she answered her ringing phone. She was in the trace lab looking for the results Ryan had done for her.

"Miss Duquesne, get everyone together and meet me and Walter at Ryan's", Said the voice on the other end.

Before Calleigh could ask what was going on, H hung up. She felt a shiver travel down her spine. She prayed that nothing was seriously wrong. She remembered the last time something had happened to Ryan, and she promised herself that she would be there for him this time. She went and found her teammates to tell them about their teammate. She ran into Natalia Boa Vista first. "Natalia, H wants us to meet him and Walter at Ryan's."

"Ryan's? Why, what happened?" Natalia asked alarmed, her face draining of color.

"H didn't say, but Ryan didn't show up for work. Grab Jesse, I'll get Eric." Natalia nodded and took off to find Jesse, while Calleigh went and found Eric in fingerprints.

"Eric…"

"Just a minute, Cal. This print is giving me problems. Man, I'm rusty." Eric said, smirking, he glanced up when he heard no answering laughter from his girlfriend. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"H wants us to meet him and Walter at Ry's." She said, as Eric came to her and wrapped her in a quick hug.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't say, let's go. Nat is getting Jesse." Eric nodded and followed Calleigh to the hummer. Not another five minutes passed before they were speeding down the road towards Ryan's; Natalia and Jesse catching up, and following them, all with their stomachs tight with tension.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Eric’s Thoughts-  
.

Eric was clenching his teeth, hands tight on the wheel as he weaved in and out of traffic. His thoughts raced in his mind just as fast. He remembered when the Russians had Ryan. He remembered Ryan's face when he was being framed by Stetler. Eric grimaced away from that memory, he had just been reinstated. He thought of all the years he and Ryan worked together. The ups, downs, and the fights; when Eric thought about it, they acted just like brothers would. Ryan had become like a brother to him, Eric realized. I'll be damned if someone messes with my brother and gets away with it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Natalia's Thoughts-  
.

Natalia concentrated on the road, everything a blur. She remembered yelling at Jesse to get in the hummer, she said something about Ryan and H, but she wasn't too sure. She followed Eric's weaving, her thoughts on Ryan. What's going on? Is Ryan hurt or missing? Why does it always have to be him? Her heart was racing as she thought of Ryan in any sort of pain. She be damned if anyone hurts her friend, he has been through enough!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Jesse’s Thoughts-  
.

Jesse held on for dear life as Natalia drove like a bat out of hell, of course, he didn't say anything, he wanted her to faster. All he knew was something was wrong with Ryan and H wanted them ASAP. His gut told him things were going to get worse before they got better. Even thought he hasn't known Ryan as long as most of the team, Ryan had become a good friend. He would make sure that whatever happened, he or the team wouldn't stop until they had Ryan back with them, he vowed to himself.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Walter’s Thoughts-  
.

Walter walked down the street, asking Ryan's neighbors if they seen or heard anything suspicious yesterday. He started across the straight and made his way down to the end and coming back up. Only part of his mind on his task, the rest of it on his friend. He was confused, and worried. He had gotten to really know Ryan this past months, becoming great friends. He was angry, angry that someone thought they could hurt his friend. He was stunned speechless when he heard Ryan's story, he has been through enough. All I know is that, whoever has Ryan, better be prepared to deal with me, he thought to himself. His resolve hardening, a tense look of concentration coming onto his face, he went to question the rest of the neighbors.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Horatio's Thoughts-  
.

Horatio waited in front of Ryan's house, waiting on his team to come; his thoughts only on Ryan. He wondered where his CSI was, what he was going through, who want to harm him, and why him? One of the first thoughts was the Russians. He dismissed them though as he thought the Russians would want to let Horatio know that they had his guy again. He knew that whoever had Ryan this time planned on keeping him, if they didn't, then they would have let him go before the team noticed he was missing. His gut told him that time was limited, so they had to work fast. Work faster to solve this case than any other case before. A member of his family depended on him to bring him home. H stood up as the hummers pulled up in front of Ryan's house.

The team got out of the hummers and went to H for answers. H nodded at them before telling them of his and Walter's suspicions.

"Walter and I believe that Mr. Wolfe is in trouble. His car is here, but no sign of him in the house. Walter has found carpet indentions of where an antique table has been, but no table. The table was from his parents. I admit a missing table is not going to get us in front of a Judge, so we must find something that will, to make this an official case. Jesse, I want you to catch up with Walter. He is canvassing the neighborhood. Calleigh, you and I are going to look through Ryan's house. Eric, you and Natalia comb the yard. I'll call Tripp and get him to pull Ryan's files and video feed from the traffic lights. One of our own is missing, let's not fail him."

They all nodded and went off to their assignments.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
…  
-Walter & Jesse-  
.

Jesse had met up with Walter outside Ryan's next door neighbors. Walter nodded to him as he knocked on the door. A woman about 30 years of age answered the door.

"Hello?..." She asked confusion on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. …" Walter began, pausing for her name.

"Bailey." She replied.

"Mrs. Bailey, my name is Walter Simmons and this is Jesse Cardoza, we are CSIs with Miami Dade Police Department. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your neighbor."

"Ryan? Is he ok? He isn't in trouble is he?" Mrs. Bailey exclaimed.

"May we come in?" Jesse asked. Mrs. Bailey stepped aside and ushered them inside. Jesse spotted a child peeking around the corner, sending a small wave to the kid before following Mrs. Bailey into the living room.

"Timothy, go tell your father to come to the living room, and then go to your room and play." Mrs. Bailey said. Walter and Jesse watched the child dart into the back of the house. "You'll have to excuse Tim, he is a bit shy." She said as Mr. Bailey came into the room.

"Kim, what's going on?" He asked his wife.

"Arthur, this is CSI Cardoza and Simmons," she said pointing at the two men, "they are here to ask about Ryan." She finished as he sat down beside her.

"Ryan?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Bailey, we were wondering when was the last time you saw Ryan?" Walter asked.

"Well, the day before yesterday when he dropped Tim off back home." Seeing the question in the CSIs' eyes, he continued. "Ryan watches Tim for us when we have our date night."

"Did you spot anything out of the ordinary yesterday?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I was at work till seven last night."

"Mrs. Bailey?"

"Well, around three in the afternoon, I was leaving to go run some errands, there was a moving truck pulled in front of our yard. I looked around and spotted a woman on the phone looking at behind her."

"Can you remember what she looked liked?" Walter cut in.

"Sure, she was wearing heels, so it was kinda hard to tell her height. She was dark tanned, and had dark brown hair, close to chestnut, I guess you could say. When I went up to her to talk to her, I noticed her eyes; they were dark brown, almost the same color of her hair. Really pretty eyes."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, I thought she was lost, so I went and asked if she was. She said that she was moving in with her boyfriend, but he had to work so she had a friend coming to help her with her things. I asked her how long she and Ryan had been dating, she said for awhile now. Also, she said that she was sorry for parking in front of our yard, but she was terrible at backing up such a big truck. I told her it was no big deal, wished her luck, and left to do the errands. When I got back, the truck wasn't there, but Ryan's car was."

"Do you remember what time you came home?" Jesse asked as Walter jotted down Mrs. Bailey's words.

"Um…I picked up the dry cleaning around 4:30 pm, so around 5:00 pm."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bailey," Walter said as he and Jesse stood, "we appreciate your help."

"Please, it nothing; just make sure Ryan is ok." Mr. Bailey said showing them to the door.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Calleigh & Horatio-  
.

Calleigh stood in the middle of the living room. Everything was perfect, too perfect, she thought to herself. She knew about Ryan's OCD, but this had a different feel to it. She couldn't explain it, it felt too sterile, to clean. That wouldn't hold up in making a case, Calleigh sighed. She knelt beside where the table had left indentions in the carpet. She was wondering what happened to the table, and what it had to do with the missing Ryan, when Horatio walked in.

"Calleigh, I have noticed something strange."

"Stranger than a missing table and Ryan?" She replied.

"There is trash cans in all the bathrooms, bedrooms, and kitchen. All of them have bags in them except the kitchen and downstairs bathrooms." He said, head cocked to the side, frowning in thought.

"Maybe Ryan took out the trash before…whatever happened?"

"You have known Ryan as long as I have, do you believe his OCD would allow that?"

"Maybe with whatever happened, he didn't get a chance to finish taking out the trash?" Calleigh said, trying to cover all the bases, thinking it through.

"Yes, but why is all the bags emptied upstairs?"

Calleigh looked off in thought, "No, you are right. It would have bugged Ryan till he fixed it. I'll get my kit and search for what they left behind." H got the look of finding a piece of key evidence that didn't fit with what they had just yet. "What?"

"Calleigh, you said 'they' not 'he or she'. Why?"

"I don't know, it just a feeling."

"Hmm…I'll look into it when we get back to the lab and meet up with Tripp." Calleigh nodded and went to look for clues. She started with the bathroom, making her way to the kitchen. She was starting to feel discouraged when she came to the kitchen trash can. Every minute that they didn't find anything, the deeper in trouble Ryan could be in. She set her kit down, tracing it for small traces of skin, fingerprints, any kind of trace. She sighed as she came up with nothing, her hope fading. She moved the can out of the corner, refusing to give up all hope, that they made a mistake.

Calleigh smiled as she bent and picked up what promised to be very enlightening in the case. She loved it when criminals made a mistake; it made her job so much easier.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Eric & Natalia-  
.

Eric grunted as he bent down to look closer into the grass. Nothing, he snorted to himself in disgust. He looked up and watched Natalia, her face in full concentration. Her back stiff as she walked the perimeter. He shook his head and went back to work. He was walking around when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"What do you think happened? Where is Ryan?" Asked Natalia.

Eric was quiet before he answered, " I don't know. Ryan is strong though, whatever happened, wherever he is, he will make it."

"Who would do this?" She asked again, more to herself than to Eric, but he heard the tears in her voice just the same.

"I don't know, but we will catch them, and make them pay." He said, his voice stating a promise to her and himself. Natalia looked up at him when he said that, and they stared at one another. He could see into her eyes the same determination and anger that he felt of one of their own in harm's way; but, there was something else in her eyes, something familiar, yet different. Before he could figure it out, she turned and hid her eyes from him, her dark brown eyes closed, calling up some reserve strength.

"Someone with a grudge, someone who as an ax to grind. Whoever did this won't get away with it. We will find Ryan." Eric said as he hugged her, giving her the comfort she seemed to need at the moment.

"I know. Have faith, I just hate not knowing, and this person isn't giving us hardly anything to go on. It's to clean. It's like they knew where to step, what to look out for."

Eric's head snapped up, "What did you say?"

Natalia stared at him as the realization clicked into place. Someone knew a way around the CSIs.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ryan, Tara, & Erika-  
.

Ryan pushed the memories away as Erika and Tara came into the room. Ryan noticed right off that they were dressed in all black with their hair up. They wore shoes to make them taller, and padding to make them bigger. They brought in a camera, and the video recorder from earlier, and insane evil grins. Ryan's body filled with dread at the sight.

Tara walked up and smiled at him, it never reached her eyes, keeping them dull and lifeless. "Dear Ryan, we have a surprise for you. Even though you are the main one who screwed up our lives, you are not the only one who had a hand in it. There are certain people who you know, that have to answer for what they have done."

They laughed and pulled their masks over their faces and began their fun. They were going to make nice, sweet presents for Ryan's friends, and lead them on a merry chase.

Tara sighed with satisfaction as she dropped off the last bit of presents off. A most suitable present for the people who ruined her life.


	6. Six

Chapter Six:  
…  
"Tripp, what do we have?" Horatio Caine asked as he stepped into the building, removing his sunglasses.

"When you called, I had the A/V tech, Dave, pull the security and traffic feeds. Since we didn't have a specific time for the traffic cameras, we started with security footage and went to the traffic feed." Frank handed over the file he had been carrying. It was snapshots from the feed, showing Ryan talking to H. The next picture showed Ryan pulling out of the parking lot. H flipped through pictures as they made their way to the break room. He was on the fifth picture from the traffic footage when he spotted something off.

"Frank, look at this. There is a sliver 2008 camery about two cars behind Ryan in almost every picture starting with him pulling out of the parking lot. It stays with him until he pulls into his neighborhood."

"Could be the car was going in that direction." Tripp said.

"But coming from the crime lab? No, Frank, I don't think this was a coincidence." Horatio said, shutting the file and walked into the break room where his team was waiting.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Break Room-  
.

The team stopped talking when H and Tripp walked in. They waited until the newcomers got settled before the meeting to start.

"Alright, what do we have? Walter, you and Jesse start." Horatio said.

"Alright, we were talking to Ryan's neighbors. We talked to a Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, who have turned out to be most helpful. Around three in the afternoon she was leaving to run errands when she noticed a U-Haul van parked in front of her yard, and when she returned around 5:00 pm, the van was gone."

"Mrs. Bailey said she went to ask the woman if she was lost, and the lady she was moving in with Ryan. Mrs. Bailey thought it was Ryan's girlfriend he has been talking about lately." Jesse picked up the conversation.

"That's right. He has been going around talking about the woman he has been seeing." Eric said.

"Did Mrs. Bailey give you a description of the woman?" Horatio asked.

"Yea, Mrs. Bailey said the woman was around 5'4, dark brown eyes, dark chestnut hair, and she looked like she just got out of a tanning bed." Walter supplied.

Natalia looked up at the description, "That almost sounds like Natalia." Calleigh remarked with a frown. In her mind she saw how strange Natalia had been acting since she found out about Ryan was missing. She had thought it was just concern for a teammate, but maybe she was wrong. There was an awkward silence, before Horatio motioned for Calleigh to tell what she found.

"Horatio found that none of the trash cans had any trash bags in them." She started.

"Well, maybe he took the trash out." Walter said not getting why it was strange. Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Horatio, and Frank looked up and spotted Jesse and Walter's confused expressions.

"You don't know?" Eric asked in a shocked voice.

"Know what?" Jesse asked. Everyone looked around not sure what to say, until Natalia spoke up, "Ryan has OCD, Obsession Compulsive…"

"Disorder." Walter and Jesse finished for her at the same time.

"He never told you?" Eric asked. They shook their hands in the negative.

"Well, that is why it is so strange. Ryan's OCD wouldn't let him leave it that way."

"No wonder his place was so clean, so sterile." Walter said.

"No, I mean, yes. Ry's place is always clean, but he makes sure that it feels like home. It's hard to explain. His place today, it felt to clean, like at a hospital." Calleigh explained. "So, I was checking the trash cans and found nothing. I pulled the kitchen trash can out and found a cloth behind it. When I got back to the lap, it tested positive for chloroform. I sent any trace of DNA to Nat."

"I got the samples, but no results," Natalia said, "I'm running some additional tests, hopefully we can get something useful off of those."

"Eric, did you and Natalia find anything outside?"

"Nothing H. Whoever these guys are, they're good."

"Well, I go the footage from the security and traffic feed. Horatio noticed a 2008 silver camery following Ryan from the lab parking." Frank said, he was about to continue when his cell phone interrupted. "Tripp. Alright, we'll be right there."

"What's up Frank?" Walter asked.

"We got a package in the A/V lab."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-A/V Lab-  
.

They filed into the room, on the desk was medium sized box, waiting for them to open it. Horatio asked the tech, Dave, to step outside while they looked at it. Dave left without questions or protests, no one argued with Horatio Caine when one of his family members was in danger. Horatio put on some gloves and went to open the box. It had already been checked for prints, so there was no harm in damaging the evidence.

He pulled out seven 1in binders. Each binder had a name for each member of the team; before they accepted their binders they each put gloves on. At the bottom of the box was a DVD with a noted on it, it said 'watch last, enjoy!'. They each looked at one another before they opened the binders.

Calleigh and Natalia gasped, Walter and Jesse grunted in distaste, Tripp and Eric both slammed their hands onto the desk, and Horatio remained cold and quiet. Before each of them was a scrapbook; pictures of a beaten Ryan. The Ryan in the pictures was bleeding, with looks of pain on his face. Natalia was the first one to shut her book, tears falling silently down her face.

The room was filled with angry silence, not one picture showed the people who took Ryan. With a collective sigh, they all turned to watch the DVD. The screen popped up with a beaten, bloody, bound and gagged Ryan. Once the TV Ryan noticed the camera was recording he tried to scream something. Two figures came into the frame, one walked to Ryan and backhanded him.

"Hello Horatio and team, welcome to the game." Said a computerized voice. "We are so happy you could join in our fun. The voice continued. The black figure that had backhanded Ryan walked over to the metal iron rod, and a flame can by the wall. "Now, this video is just for laughs. A way to get to know one another better. This is your first test, if you can find the mole amidst you, we will give you a clue to where you can find dear Ryan. Until then, we shall give you some incentive."

With that the voice motioned for their partner to begin. The second suspect heated the iron bar and began to cauterize the deeper knife wounds. Ryan began screaming, it was muffled by the rag in his mouth. With that done, the silent figure set to tasering him over and over again. Ryan's body jumping and becoming stiff with each jolt.

"Oh, and one more thing, you have until 12pm tomorrow to find the mole. I suggest you get busy." And with an eerie computerized laugh, the screen went black with a photo of Natalia sitting in a car, a 2008 silver camery in front of Ryan's house.

The team turned as one to face a pale looking Natalia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
…  
When Ryan awoke this time, he found himself in a new room. After Tara and Erika made the video, they drugged him to make him sleep. While unconscious they packed up and moved to a secondary location. Great, Ryan thought, make it even harder to find me.

In the sudden silence, heard his stomach rumbled. He realized that he has gone days without food and water. At the thought, his mouth watered became drier than a Desert. With all his blood loss and no fuel to replenish his body, Ryan felt weaker with each passing minute.

He looked up when the door opened, and watched as Erika walked in. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever, finally Erika broke the silence.

"You must be hungry. Are you?" She asked in a polite voice. Ryan didn't answer, only remained quiet. "Come now Ryan, there is no need for the silent treatment. Now, it has been some days since you have eaten, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Again, Ryan remained quiet, not wanting to admit anything that could be used against him.

Erika sighed, why did he have to be so troublesome? She turned and walked in bringing a cart full of food and water. Ryan's mouth watered as the aroma of the food filled the room. He tried to ignore the hunger pains ripping through his body, but it was getting harder and harder. "Now Ryan, are you hungry?" Ryan almost moaned as the smell of steak hit his nose, but he swallowed it. Tara walked in with a couple of chairs; setting them up around the cart. Ryan watched as they stuffed their selves full. Stupid, freaking bitches, he muttered darkly in his mind. Tara leaned back and patted her stomach. He watched as she greedily drunk her water.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, Ryan?" She asked again, he didn't say anything, but watched as she shrugged and began to put the food up.

"Ryan, we have a surprise for you!" Erika said, practically jumping with glee.

"I don't like surprises." Ryan stated.

"He talks! I thought he forgot how!" Tara exclaimed. "But you'll love this surprise Ryan. It is just for you."

"Yippee for me, I'm just jumping with excitement."

"Now, there is no need to be sarcastic." Erika remarked, as she pushed the food cart out the door.

"Where are we? It's not the warehouse." Ryan asked.

"Very clever, Ryan, CSIs are so observant." Tara retorted, not giving him an answer. She took one of the chairs outside, and disappeared along with Erika. Ryan was nervous about whatever the surprise was; it wouldn't hold good things for him. He never thought that in a thousand years that Erika and Tara would do a thing like this. Tara walked in with a bag full of their 'toys', making Ryan's stomach dropped. Erika brought in tape and rope, confusing Ryan. He watched as she went back out the door, he heard some type of scuffle, than a muffled yelp. Ryan watched with growing terror as they dragged in another bound and gagged man. Ryan watched with growing unease as they tied him to the chair. He looked to be middle age; fit once by had a growing bulge. His once head full of hair, was thinning and turning gray. His blue eyes darted back and forth like a skittish deer.

"Ryan, meet your surprise!" Erika said with a grin. "This here used to be my boss at the station, Randall Matthews." At the sound of his name, Randall tried to fight against the ropes that bounded him to the chair.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Ryan said as a sense of panic filled his body.

"We can't let him go, Ry," Tara said, "you are not the only one we have a vengeance against. Now, don't spoil this for Erika, she has waited for this a long time."

Ryan fought against his ropes, ignoring his screaming ribs and shoulders, as he watched Erika walked over to the man and pulled out the cloth in his mouth. "E…Erika, please. I…I have a wife and kid, please let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"It doesn't work that way Randall. You have to pay. You fired me, and told all the other networks that they shouldn't hire me! You are just much to blame as Ryan here." Erika replied calmly.

"Erika, your right. It's my fault, everything is my fault. Tell her Tara!" Ryan shouted.

"Ryan, if you don't be quiet, I'm going to tape your mouth shut. You are ruining Erika's surprise for you." Tara replied, not taking her eyes off the sight in front of her. Erika just smiled as she walked over to the bag of tools, and dragged it closer to Randall.

"Erika, stop this now. Come on, Erika, your better than this!" Ryan exclaimed, not wanting an innocent man to be hurt.

"Ryan! You're ruining the surprise! Shut up! Erika whined.

"P…Please, Erika. I'll fix it! I swear!" Randall begged.

"You can't fix it! My reputation is already ruined and it's your fault!" Erika shouted.

"Erika, think about it! Randall has a family! What about his kid? His kid needs his father!" Ryan begged, giving up dignity, if it would save Randall, he didn't care.

Tara walked over to Ryan and wrestled a gag into his mouth. "There, now you will be quiet!" She said as she walked away and leaned against the wall, prepared to enjoy the show. Ryan now had no choice, but to watch as Erika tortured Randall.

Erika bent down to the bag, opening it she pulled out a knife. Erika shot a grin at Ryan, and he only say madness in her smile and eyes. With no warning she sliced Randall's face with the knife. He screamed and begged for her not to do this. All Ryan could do was watch.

He watched as she sliced his arms, stomach, and face. "This is for firing me, and ruining my reputation!" Erika shrieked. Tara walked up with the iron pipe and blow tourch. Ryan uselessly fought against his binding ropes, Randall cried and begged to be let go. Ryan watched as Randall screamed when the white hot iron touched him. Over and over again, the pain seemed never ending to Randall. Erika walked up with a knife again, ignoring Randall's begging. She turned and stared at Ryan, their eyes meeting. She smiled and Ryan shouted 'no' into his gag, but no one heard him. He watched as Erika plunged the knife into Randall's stomach. After that first stabbing, she went into a frenzy; much like that of a shark's feeding frenzy. When she came up, Ryan saw that she was covered in blood. She was heaving, a wild look of madness on her face. She turned and looked at Tara and smiled her insane grin.

"Tara, come here. You'll enjoy this." Erika said, breathless. Tara walked over as if in a trance. "Together," Erika said, "we do this together."

Ryan struggled against his binding, with no success. Randall was moaning as the blood flowed out of the stab wounds, oblivious to what was about to happen to him. Ryan sat there, helplessly, and watched as they both gripped the bloody handle and slit Randall's throat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Natalia’s Interrogation-  
.

Natalia sat in the chair on the opposite side of where you would expect to see her. She sat there, white-faced and staring at something only she could see. She ignored the stares of her co-workers, her thoughts chaotic. She didn't move when her team filed in behind Horatio, the lab techs milling around outside.

She said nothing as they settled themselves in silence. Her thoughts buried under her memories and the video she just watched. Her heart was cracking and all she wanted was to cry. Calleigh shifted, bringing Natalia's thoughts back to the present. She couldn't decide whether or not to be pissed that she was sitting here, or wonder if she should laugh at the guilty look on Calleigh's face. Still, she said nothing, her trust in the team crumbling faster than an eaten cookie.

"Miss Boa Vista…" Horatio started and stopped. He sighed and walked over to the window, playing with his glasses. He looked back and saw that Natalia was staring at him, a haunted look in her eyes. "Miss Boa Vista, this could be over very fast, just tell us where you were yesterday between 3pm and 5pm."

Natalia was quiet before she spoke, "I was at the doctor's office."

"Can anyone verify that?" Calleigh asked. Natalia turned her haunted eyes onto Calleigh, who flinched as she looked at her.

"Do you think I am helping the sickos who have Ryan?" Natalia asked, her eyes turning cold as she stared at Calleigh.

"No! Of course not!" Calleigh exclaimed, a moment after she hesitated.

"I would have believed you if you didn't hesitate. As to your question, my doctor can verify that I had an appointment with him."

"What time was your appointment?" Horatio asked.

"3:30pm; I didn't get out of the crime lab until 3 and it takes about 30 minutes to drive to my doctor's office. I got out of his office around 4:30 and came back to the lab, in which I clocked in again at 5:04. I came back in to make up the two hours I missed." Natalia said.

Horatio nodded Eric to go check her time card, "Natalia, what is the number we can call to get in touch with your doctor?"

"918-555-1864, ask for Dr. Allen."

"Why did you go to the doctor, Miss Boa Vista?" Horatio asked, as Walter left to go follow up on the doctor visit.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You weren't feeling well?" Calleigh asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well, isn't that the reason you go to the doctor, if you're feeling ill?" Natalia snapped back.

"Nat! Don't act like I'm the bad guy! I.A. would want to know! It is better for you if we knew the reason why you went to the doctor you know that!" Calleigh exclaimed in defense.

"How about treating me like a friend that is being framed by psychos, instead of someone you know that is a bad guy? I haven't done anything wrong!" Natalia said, losing her temper.

"Ladies!" Horatio exclaimed as Jesse put a calming hand on Natalia, who shook it off, aggravated with the situation. "Natalia, no one is blaming you! We are just making sure we cover all the bases so that IA doesn't come back to bite us. So, why did you go to the doctor's office?"

"I was feeling ill, so I went, because I cannot afford to take a day off." Natalia said through clenched teeth.

The room was in filled with tense silence, as they waited for the others to get back. Eric was back first, "Her time card checks out H." He said as he walked in. Walter came in right behind him, "Dr. Allen confirms that she had an appointment at 3:30pm and did not get out of the exam room until 4:30pm. He said that is all he could exclaim under doctor-patient confidentially." Walter reported.

"There, are we done now?" Natalia asked.

"Just one more thing, Miss Boa Vista, what about the photo? Explain why the suspects have a photo of you in front of Ryan's house." Horatio said quietly.

Natalia froze in her seat at Horatio's words. "I was waiting on Ryan, he wasn't home yet."

"Why were you waiting on Ryan?" Tripp asked, speaking for the first time since he entered the room.

"He needed help with something."

"What did he need help with?" Horatio asked. Natalia went still and became silent. "Natalia, what did he need help with?"

Natalia sighed, "He needed help in cooking a recipe that I gave him a while back; he was throwing a dinner party that night." She was met with stunned looks from her co-workers. "What?"

"Ryan cooks?" Jesse asked.

"Yea, he is a great cook." Natalia replied before she could stop herself.

"Natalia, is there something you want to tell us?" Eric asked a grin on his face despite the situation and circumstances.

Natalia sighed and prayed that Ryan would forgive her for telling them, "Ryan and I have been dating since the Tara incident." The room was silent again.

"You and Ryan?" Walter asked.

"Yes, me and Ryan."

"How could ya'll been dating that long and not have told anyone?" Calleigh asked, hurt because she thought her friend would have told her.

"We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to take it slow, and we wanted to keep it out of the work place." Natalia said. She looked at H, who had been quiet since learning two more of his employees were dating each other. "H…"

"She didn't do anything! How can ya'll even call yourselves her friends? She would never do anything to hurt the team or Ryan! And I have the proof!" Valera said, storming into the interrogation room.

Valera saw Natalia give her a big smile of relief and gratitude. "Miss Valera, we don't believe that Natalia had anything to do with Ryan's kidnapping." Horatio said. Natalia snorted at the comment and looked at Calleigh who flushed. "Now, what proof do you have?"

Valera handed Horatio a printout of the test result Natalia had asked her to do earlier. Horatio looked up from what he was reading, ignoring the questioning expressions from his team. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I ran it twice." Valera said.

"Valera, is the test result still on the computer?"

"Of course, H." She said, and barely had time to move out of the way as Horatio took off towards the DNA Lab. Everyone else followed, asking questions, trying to find out what was going on.

Horatio came to a stop at Valera's computer and looked up with a questioning expression on his face. Maxine came over and saw what was on the computer screen. "I swear H, I didn't erase it!"

The computer screen showed 'the file has been erased'. "Walter, get Dave in here and see if he can run a trace on this computer and see to it that he gets started on that video analysis!" H demanded.

"Horatio, what is going on?" Tripp asked.

"We got our first suspect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

…

The morning dawned through the windows of the crime lab. Natalia leaned against window watching the sunrise. Horatio had sent them all home after they found out Valera's discovery. Erika Sikes, the woman had made Ryan's life hell when she was a reporter, and now she was the only suspect in his kidnapping. Natalia hadn't gone home when H told them to. The team was in shock. Natalia drove around the town, but every where she went she was reminded of Ryan, so she just came back to the lab to work. She started the initial search of trying to find Erika, but she could only run so many searches before she ran out of computers. She heard footsteps approach from behind; she didn't turn around, waiting for them to speak.

 "Miss Boa Vista, I thought I said for you to go home and get some rest. You are not helping Ryan by not getting any sleep." Horatio said quietly.

 "I can't go home H. I can't go home and sleep. All I think about is Ryan and what he must be going through. How I could be helping him if I was working." Natalia replied, just as quiet. Still watching the sunrise, she waited for Horatio to say something else.

 "Natalia, I do not want to take you off this case…"

 "No! H, you can't!"

 "…but, I need you rested and fresh on this case. Can you keep your emotions under control?"

 "Honestly, H, I don't think I can, but that just means that I will work harder than anyone else. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my searches. We have to find Erika before noon." Natalia said, taking one last look at the sunrise before turning and making her way to the computers where he searches were running.

 Horatio watched her go. Her back straight and determination in her eyes; he prayed that Ryan was ok. He didn't know if Natalia would survive if he wasn't. Horatio stared out of the window into the sunrise his thoughts running to his missing CSI. He knew Ryan was a strong man, but a man could only take so much before breaking. He was fed up with people messing with his team, his family, his resolve hardening. Whoever Erika was working with, he would make sure they would pay.

**-Ryan and Tara-**

Ryan stared trance like at the wall in front of him. He felt helpless and like a failure. All he could see was Randall's eyes, pleading him for help. All he could see was the light dim in Randall's eyes. Randall's eyes were forever burned into his mind.

Tara and Erika left Randall's lifeless body slumped in the chair. Ryan couldn't escape, even if he tried. His mind replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. It was a never ending loop, interrupted only when Tara walked into the room.

Ryan stared at her, coming out of his self-induced trance. Tara had cleaned the blood off of herself. She was calmer then Ryan would have thought. She held the presence of someone in charge, and that worried Ryan. She stood in front of Ryan, saying nothing still, just staring. The silence in the room lengthened as the tension rose.

"You have grown restraint since I worked with you last. Patience, even." Tara said into silence, slowly walking around Ryan. Again, he said nothing. "You brought this on yourself, the pain you are in and Randall's death. It's your entire fault. You could have given me more time! I just needed more time." She said, getting angry, pacing in front of him.

"It's not my fault." Ryan stated quietly. He raised his head so that their eyes met, when she stopped moving. "I gave you advice, you did not listen. I gave you a warning, you did not heed it. I gave you a chance, you did not take it. You were a junkie; you needed help and you refused to get it."

"I needed TIME!" Tara shouted.

"If I had given you more time, it wouldn't have mattered. You didn't want help, and you were in denial. You were abusing your position, disrespecting the victims by stealing from them." Ryan said quietly.

"They were dead! It's not like they were going to use them!"

"And how does that make it ok?" Ryan asked, staring into Tara's eyes.

Tara stared at Ryan, guilt rising. No, she thought, it's his fault. She marched up to Ryan and slapped him, squashing the guilty feeling. She turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut. Ryan smirked as the door echoed throughout the room.

**-Tara and Erika-**

Tara was pissed. How dare Ryan say that to her! Trying to make her feel guilty, well, it won't work. She said to herself. She shook her head free of those thoughts and made her way to the room that they were using to watch the other team members. "Anything new?" Tara asked as she walked in the room.

The room was quiet with tension. "What is it? What happened?" Tara demanded.

"Erika screwed up." Came the voice behind a computer screen, keys clicking as it brought up the DNA lab feed. Tara watched the team gather around Valera.

"I didn't screw up!" Erika snapped.

"Thanks to me, I cleaned up your mess for you." Came the smart ass reply.

"Both of you shut up! Now, what happened?" Tara snapped.

"Erika left the napkin that you used to put Ryan asleep, it had her DNA on it."

Tara turned her cold eyes onto Erika, who was shooting murderous glares at the voice. "You did what?" Her quiet voice held a threatening promise in it.

"I thought it went into the trash can, but it landed behind it apparently." Erika replied, her eyes never leaving the smirking face that owned the voice.

"How could you be so stupid?" Tara yelled. She unleashed her anger on the blond. "Do you realize what this means? If they found out you are involved, it could ruin the whole thing."

"I'm sorry! Besides, he fixed it!" Erika yelled back.

Tara looked at the guy Erika was pointing at. "Explain."

The guy sighed, "I caught what Valera was doing in time; when she went to get H, I deleted the result. I left no trace for that new A/V tech to find." Came the smug reply. "However, that isn't going to stop them for running the test again and again. I'll have to keep deleting the results."

"Do you know if Valera printed the copy before she went and got H?"

"No, I don't think so. She was so excited to get Boa Vista out of trouble."

"Good, keep an eye on it. To be on the safe side, I still want to move the safe house." Tara said. The voice's head nodded in agreement. Erika moved to go help Tara move Ryan, when she was stopped. "No, you go get supplies."

"Excuse me? He always gets the supplies." Erika said her tone one of unbelief.

"Now, you are going to get the supplies, it's your fault we are moving earlier than planned, you get the supplies this time." Tara replied.

Erika said nothing, but her eyes showed her anger. She grabbed the keys to the car and left. Tara turned to her other accomplice, "Come on, let's go surprise Ryan." Their smiles promised pain.

**-Erika's Capture-**

The team had it a road block. It seemed that Erika fell off the grid two weeks ago. No one knew where she was or had even talked to her for the past month. She was simply gone. They put out a BOLO with an old picture to the media, asking if anyone sees her to call the lab. All they had to do was to wait, and it seemed endless.

Dave was still trying to trace who erased the result and was still running the video analysis. The team was in the break room, going over reports, trying to see if they missed anything. The quiet was broken by Horatio's phone.

"Horatio."

"H, it's Frank. We got a call on Erika. She was seen in the Food Market checking out about 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks, Frank." Horatio said, looking up to see his team watching him eagerly. "Natalia, I want you to get the traffic feed from around the Food Market. Follow Erika and report to us where she is. Everyone, else, let's go."

Natalia was watching the screen when she spotted Erika. "I got her H, she is in a silver 2008 camery. I'll speed up; she is heading towards southbound I-826. It looks like she exited off onto Flagler St. She's right on the corner, at a gas station H."

"Got it. We got her." Came the voice through the phone. Sirens where blaring as they pulled onto Flagler, making Erika jump and panic. She managed to get in her car, but was blocked by police car. They boxed her in, leaving her nowhere to run.

"This is Horatio Caine, stick your hands out of the window and open the door. Now, Sikes!"

Erika opened the door and was immediately swarmed by the arresting officers. She smiled when Horatio walked up to her. "Erika," he said taking off his glasses to look into her eyes, "this is your only chance. Where is my CSI?"

"Are you missing someone H? I didn't know." Erika smiled at him.

"Take her away."

"Oh, H, do you know what time it is? It feels like it's around noon." Erika said over her shoulder, before getting in the car.

Horatio watched as the car pulled away, wishing the sinking feeling in his stomach would go away. His thoughts were disturbed when his phone rang.

"Horatio."

"You failed to catch the mole, Horatio. Poor Ryan just has to pay for that." Came the eerily computerized voice. Before H could say anything he heard a scream full of pain and then silence as the phone was shut off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

The whole team was gathered in the interrogation room. Horatio stood beside where Calleigh was sitting. Eric and Jesse stood behind Erika leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Walter sat beside Calleigh, leaning back in the chair, his eyes never leaving Erika's face. Frank leaned against the wall facing Erika, one of his hands resting on the gun at his hip. Natalia stood by the door, thinking it was kind of ironic that they were using the same room that they had 'talked' to her in. Erika turned towards her, staring into Natalia's eyes. She smiled at the pain in them.

"Natalia, how are you doing?" Erika asked, a false sincerity lacing her voice.

"Erika, why don't you tell us where Ryan is?" Calleigh asked, her sugary country drawl not hiding the disdain she felt for Erika.

Erika didn't take her eyes away from Natalia as she answered, "What do you mean? Isn't he at work? I would love to talk to him; it has been a while since we last talked." She finished sweetly.

"Erika, quit acting like you don't know where he is." Eric said quietly into her ear, leaning his body into hers. He crowded her senses, trying to bring her on edge and make her nervous.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like you so close to me." Erika said as she turned to stare at Eric. Their faces were only inches apart.

"My girlfriend has nothing to worry about." He growled.

"Aw, Eric, no need to get defensive; you're not my type."

"Erika, I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where is my CSI?" Horatio asked quietly, breaking into the conversation.

"Well, Horatio, again I don't know." She smiled.

"What about this? We found it at Ryan's place." Calleigh said, sliding the picture of the chloroform cloth towards Erika. "It has your DNA on it."

"Well, I don't recognize it. Maybe I left it the last time I was last there." Erika smirked at Natalia.

 Natalia started advancing towards her, her eyes sparking with anger. "You-" Her phone chose to ring at that moment and broke through her anger induced fog.

 "Natalia, you should step outside and get that." Frank said, stepping between her and Erika. Natalia said nothing as she turned away, snapping her phone to her ear.

 "This is Natalia." she said, stepping out of the room.

 "Well, now that she is gone, how about we get down to business?" Erika asked, her body becoming rigid and her voice cold. "You guys either charge me, or let me go."

 "How about we charge you with kidnapping a police officer?" Horatio asked.

 "With what evidence?" Erika demanded.

 "How about a cloth that reeks of chloroform and has your DNA on it!" Jesse said leaning towards her on one side while Eric stoodon the other. Walter and Calleigh stepped closer as well, effectively boxing her in.

 "That doesn't prove anything; Ryan has kinky interests" Erika protested. "Just ask Natalia, she'll tell you."

 "You want to know what I think?" Horatio asked quietly, turning from the window to face her.

 "Enlighten me."

 "I think you're jealous of Natalia and Ryan. You're jealous of what they have."

 "No," Erika said, her voice becoming hard. "She can have him. He ruins everything! It's his fault..."

 "You're mad that he dumped you."

 "No, I dumped him!" She protested.

 "You're angry that he replaced you with someone else."

 "No, not true!" Erika said, getting frustrated at Horatio's words.

 "You were hurt when he chose Natalia over you. Your life was going down the drain, and his was getting better and better." Eric cut in, whispering it in her ear.

 "He had to pay!" Erika shouted.

 Silence reigned in the room and Erika only just realized what had just happened.

 "He had to pay." Calleigh repeated.

 "Pay for what?" Tripp asked.

 "I want a lawyer." Erika said, her once brown eyes turning black with anger and hatred. "I'm not saying anything elseuntil I get a lawyer."

 The teams were all quiet as they filed out of the interrogation room. Seeing them, Natalia hurriedly said good-bye to the person on the phone and moved to greet the team. "What did she say?" She asked as she walked up to them.

 "He had to pay." Walter said.

 "Pay? Pay for what?" Natalia asked her confusion and tiredness showing through.

 "We don't know. She decided tolawyer up." Jesse replied.

 "Damn. Now what?" She asked, her frustration overcoming her confusion. "She is our best lead." Calleigh placed a calming hand on her arm, but she brushed it off and ignored Calleigh's hurt look.

 "We know that she isn't working by herself. She wouldn't know how to erase the computer files or hack into the system."Horatio murmured as he slowly put his glasses back on. "Jesse, you and Walter go see if you can find anything on where Erika has been. Eric, I want you and Calleigh to process her car." They nodded and went off to their duties, their steps quicker as a sense of being on the right track gave them a second wind. "Frank, you and I are going to go to the A/V lab and see what Dave has for us."

 Frank nodded as Natalia questioned Horatio. "What about me, H?"

 "Natalia, I want you to process Erika and all of her belongings and place her into the holding pen. Can I trust you to do that?"

 "My emotions are fine, H." Natalia said, trying to give him what she hoped was a reassuring look. She turned and started to make her way to the interrogation room when H stopped her with a question.

"Ms. Boa Vista, who was that on the phone?" H asked as an afterthought.

"My mom, she was checking up on me." She replied before making her way to the interrogation room. Horatio said nothing as she walked away, but his mind was running a thousand miles per minute. His prominent thought was why had his CSI just lied to him? He continued to think about this as he made his way to the A/V lab.

**-A/V Lab-**

Dave Benton was busy typing away at his computer when Frank and Horatio walked in.

"Dave, what do you have for us?" Horatio asked, praying that they could get another lead. The A/V trace analysis was the best bet.

"A couple of things actually." Dave said, finally happy to have some good news for the hurting team. "I ran an analysis on the video and I got nothing, so whoever made this video is really good with computers."

"How is that helpful?" Frank asked.

"It lets us know that whoever has Ryan is an expert with computers, and there are only a few people in Miami who have that type of skill. Considering, also, that the same person had to hack into the Crime Lab's firewall, they are someone who is familiar with the system. By the time I was able to trace where the hacker had been, the trail was already getting cold. But, I found the general area of where it came from." Dave said, pointing at Coral Springs which was on the border of East Coast Buffer of the glades. "I then traced the call from your phone, H, and I was able to narrow it down to two towers between Tamarac and Sandlefoot Cove."

"Great job, Dave. Now we know whereabouts Ryan is. Be ready to trace my phone if the kidnappers call again, it may be what gives us a direct link to where Ryan is being held."

"You got it, H." Dave replied as the other two officers turned to leave, his fingers already moving to type up the sequence that would alert him when the call came in on H's phone.

**-Break Room-**

The team met again in the break room and discussed what all they had.

"Erika is in holding, and her lawyer is on the way." Natalia said, walking into the room. "I didn't find any trace that could lead us to where Ryan is."

"Eric and I processed the car where we found grains of sand. We sent the trace to Travers and he said that the grains are specified to the Sandlefoot Cove and Mission Bay areas." Calleigh said as they walked in. 

Horatio nodded. "Alright, so we know that whoever has Ryan is near Sandlefoot Cove. Dave said the call to my phone was pinged between the towers in Sandlefoot and Tamarac. So, what we need to do is-" Horatio was interrupted by Walter and Jesse bursting through the door.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" Walter said, gasping for breath.

"Believe what? What did you guys find?" Natalia asked, the urgency in her voice showing through.

"We were checking on Erika and where she has been for the past couple of months. Jesse was running checks on the credit card that she was using when we picked her up. It was a prepaid card, but we ran a check on it to see where it's been used. For the past year and half, it's been refilled over and over again." Walter explained.

"Walter, the point please." Horatio said, hoping to get to the bottom of the clue faster.

"Sorry, H. A year and half ago, it was used at, and was used repeatedly for 3 months there. is a computer store by North Beach, Miami."

"I crossed reference all employees that had any connections that had anything to do with Erika. Nothing popped up. I then check on cross referencing anyone who worked there to see if they were connected to Ryan. One name popped up: a Dan Cooper."

Natalia and Calleigh both slumped down into the nearest chairs to them. Eric became pale as the color drained from his face. Frank stared at Jesse and Walter with his mouth hanging open in shock; one of his hands was busily running over his bald head. Horatio stared straight past his CSIs, his thoughts stilled. He never thought that name would pop up again, especially with everything that had happened with Calleigh.

"What? What is it? Do you know who Dan Cooper is?" Jesse asked into the stunned silence that his co-workers were in.

"Dan Cooper used to work here with us. He was fired for Identity Theft." Calleigh said softly, her thoughts on how he had playeda hand in getting her kidnapped.

**-Ryan, Tara, and Dan-**

Ryan still could not believe it. Dan Cooper was helping Tara and Erika in kidnapping and torturing him. His already tired mind tried grasping on why he would do such a thing, but he was not getting it.

Ryan shook his head but immediately regretted itas the room swam in front of his eyes. He was still bleeding from the last time Tara haddecidedtoplay with him. He remembered her calling Horatio and telling him that he had not found who the mole was yet, and before he knew it she hadplunged the knife into his arm causing him to scream aloud.

That was hours ago, or so it seemed to he just sat there staring at Dan and Tara. They had moved him to another location that, from what he saw of it, appeared to be a small one bedroom flat. "She should be back by now." Tara said anxiously, pacing the room in front of Ryan.

"What do you want me to do?" Dan asked.

"What kind of traps do you suspect their new A/V tech would have set up for you if you wereto try to hack into their systems again?" Tara asked still pacing.

"Why, Dan? Why are you helping them? What did I do to you?" Ryan asked. He did not mean to, but it seemed like he just should not stop the words from spilling out.

Dan looked up when his name was voiced. "Why? There are many reasons why. How about I just give you one reason though?" Dan smiled mockingly. "The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm tired of all of you guys. I'm tired of all of your 'I'm the best there is' attitudes. Someone has to take you guys down a couple of notches."

"You arrogant bastard," Ryan muttered under his breath.

"Both of you be quiet! Dan, hack into their system again and see if they have Erika. Don't get caught." Tara snapped. Dan just nodded and got to work. He was into the system in five minutes using the Trojan horse he had planted when he hacked into the system earlier.

"Crap." He muttered.

"What?" Tara demanded.

"They caught Erika."

Ryan laughed, causing them both to turn and stare at him. "What is so funny Ryan?" Tara asked, tension lacing her voice.

"Oh, Erika is gonna give you guys up. Once Horatio gets a hold of her, she is gonna be telling them about everything." Ryan said, laughter shaking his body as he talked.

"Shut up! She knows better!" Tara snarled. "Stop, laughing!" Getting angry she walked up to Ryan and started using him as a punching bag. Dan, forgetting to sign out of their system, went over to help her.

**-Back at the crime lab, A/V Lab-**

Dave Benton was intensely studying his computer when he caught a notification that someone hacked into the lab's system again. Without thinking, he immediately began tracing the computer's IP address, grinning when he got the address where the kidnappers where holding Ryan. He deleted his tracing so that the hacker would not know that he had found them, hoping that it would give the team an advantage.

He wrote down the address, turned, and sprinted down the hall towards the break room. He busted into the room, stopping the explanation of Dan Cooper and what exactly he had done to Calleigh.

"Mr. Benton, do you have something for us?" Horatio asked while Dave was busy trying to catch his breath.

"10280 Courtside Lane. That is where Ryan is." Dave panted.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

…

The room stood in stunned silence; their senses were stilled in shock at Dave's unexpected announcement.

"I said I've found where Ryan is!" Dave said again. The team snapped awake, all running out the door towards their hummers as H shouted for Dave to send the coordinates to their GPS. Natalia climbed into the hummer with H, Frank, and Jesse. That left Walter to ride with Eric and Calleigh.

Horatio looked at Natalia, her face pale but full of so much determination it left no room for any other emotion on her face. "Natalia…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm good, H. My head's clear." She said, staring straight ahead and watching the world flash by as the team sped to get their friend, their brother, and someone's future. Hang on Ryan, Natalia thought, we are coming.

**-Ryan, Tara, Dan-**

Ryan's breath was coming in shallow bursts as he felt another broken rib in his side. He was in so much pain and he did not know how much more he could take. Tara and Dan were at the computer, arguing between themselves.

"What do you mean they are gone?" Tara whispered harshly.

"I mean they are not in the building." Dan said, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore.

"Well, where the hell are they?" Tara snapped.

"I don't know they have Erika in holding, though." Dan answered.

"Leave her there, it's her own fault that she got caught," Tara said. "Run a trace on H's phone and find out where he is."

"But their tech could be waiting; it could be a trap." Dan replied.

"Run it." Tara demanded.

"But…" Dan started, but stops when he looked up. Tara was holding Ryan's service weapon that she had took and hidden away when they first kidnapped him.

"I said run it." Tara said the gun steady on Dan's face. Ryan watched all of this and wondered what had happened to his friends.

"Are you nervous, Tara? Scared they figured out where you are? Erika told them everything." Ryan spoke out, his breaths coming out in short pants.

Tara turned the gun on to Ryan, "Shut up or I will end your existence now."

"Uh, Tara, you need to see this." Dan said nervously.

"What?" She asked walking back to the computer.

"They are outside." Dan swallowed as he looked at Tara's face. "What are we going to do?"

"Help me get him untied, now!" Tara said, her forehead starting to show nervous sweat.

**-Outside-**

"Everyone, I want you to be prepared; never let your guard down." Horatio said, nodding to them to be on their toes. Frank, Jesse, and Walter went to cover the fire escape while Horatio and the rest of the team went through the front. "One, two, three, go." Horatio mouthed and watched as Eric kicked open the door.

**-All Together Now-**

When the door burst open Dan panicked and raced towards the fire escape. Eric and Calliegh were the ones to chase after him, leaving Horatio and Natalia to confront Tara. Dan was down the fire escape before Jesse managed to crash into him, dragging him to the ground.

Natalia and Horatio stared at the scene in front them. Tara had a badly hurt Ryan standing in front of her, a gun pointed straight at his head. As she stared at Horatio, there was no sanity left in her eyes.

"How did you find us?" Tara asked her hand steady as ever.

"Our A/V tech found you." Horatio replied. Natalia and Ryan only had eyes for each other; pain and comfort were shared between them as they stared into each other's eyes. "Ryan, how you doing over there?" Horatio asked.

"Been better H."Came the soft reply, a slight wheeze to his voice.

"Shut up." Tara said, jabbing the gun into Ryan's head.

"Tara, why are you doing this?" Natalia asked, her eyes never leaving Ryan's face.

"Why? Why? Because he deserves it! He ruined my life! And now, I'm going to ruin his!" Tara shouted. Angry over being caught and things not going according her plan, her rage became unleashed and she saw her chance to make Ryan pay slipping away.

"NO! Please, Tara. Don't do it!" Natalia cried out, scared that she was about to see Ryan die in front of her eyes. She knew if she did, she would not know how to live on with her life.

"Oh, don't worry Natalia. I want him to suffer, not you." Tara said. Pushing Ryan away from her, she aimed her gun at Natalia and smiled as she fired the weapon.

Time seemed to slow down for Ryan and Horatio. Ryan ignored the pain and ran at Natalia, praying that he could get there in time. As soon as their bodies met, another gunshot sounded and there were cries of pain heard throughout the flat,

Horatio looked around and ran to Tara, knocking the gun from her hand. He had only shot her in the shoulder; he did not want her getting off that easily. He cuffed her and waved Eric and Calleigh to come grab her, and he made sure that they called the ambulance.

"No! NO! Ryan, Dammit! NO!" Natalia screamed. Horatio rushed to her and, kneeling down, saw that Ryan was shot in the back, blood pooling under him. H and Natalia pressed down on his back, trying to apply pressure, as they watched Ryan getting paler by the minute.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

…

**Dan Cooper's Interrogation**

Daniel Cooper fidgeted in his seat. His nervous ticks and twitches would have normally amused Eric, now they only disgusted him. Eric couldn't believe that the man before him would do something as horrible as actively participating in the kidnap and torture of a cop. And one he personally knew at that.

He thought that Cooper had learned his lesson with the crap that went down with Calleigh. Dan looked everywhere except at Calleigh and Eric. "So, aren't you going to ask me any questions?" Dan asked, tired of being on edge.

"What questions would you like us to ask?" Calleigh replied. Eric said nothing, only intensifying his stare.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Don't try to pull that crap on me Dusquene. I used to work here, I know how you guys operate."

"Maybe we need to talk to H about the lab's hiring standards." Eric said to Calleigh without taking his eyes off of Dan. He didn't miss the look of rage that flew across the man's face.

"You couldn't even do half of the things that I can, Delko." Dan snarled.

"You're right. I couldn't help kidnap and torture someone I used to work with everyday. I couldn't kidnap someone I went to have drinks with after work." Eric replied, anger lacing his voice.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" Dan asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have a feeling your going to share it with us, whether we'd like you to or not." Calleigh said quietly, placing a calming hand on Eric.

Dan laughed, "True! Makes me sound conceited though. You know, you make one mistake and your life and career are over."

"What mistake are you talking about Cooper? The one where you used Speed's cards, the one where you got Calleigh kidnapped, or the one now where you helped kidnap and tortured Ryan? Which mistake are you referring to?" Eric asked.

"Which mistake? The only mistake that I made was ever thinking you were my friend, one who would be understanding and forgiving!" Cooper snapped.

"Are you serious?" Eric exploded. "You were using my dead friend's credit card!"

"It wasn't like he needed it! I just needed a little help." Cooper snarled back.

Calleigh and Eric sat back, stunned and offended at this….being in front of them.

"So, what does this all have to do with Ryan?" Calleigh asked, still not sure what Ryan had done to Cooper to warrant his need for revenge. There had been that incident where Dan had leaked information about Ryan's eye. They had an argument, but that couldn't be the reason Cooper would hurt Ryan. But then again, she thought, I wouldn't have dreamed of Cooper doing this either.

"I don't care about Ryan. That's not the reason why I helped Tara and Erika." Dan said, his voice saying that it should be evident of why he did this.

"Then why did you?" Eric asked, his hands clenched into fists. He was trying so hard not to reach across the table and start beating the crap out of the smug bastard.

Daniel Cooper leaned forward and said in a soft, menacing tone, "I did it because I wanted you two to know what it feels like to let down a friend. The same way you let me down. Before, you weren't there when I needed you the most. And now, you couldn't be there for Ryan when he needed you the most." Calleigh and Eric watched in shocked silence as Cooper was lead out and away from them.

**-Tara's Interrogation-**

Horatio Caine stared into the eyes of his former co-worker. He searched her eyes, ones that he once knew. She stared back at him not with shame or remorse, but what looked like pain. She hid it well, and H wasn't even sure that he saw it right. The interrogation was silent and filled with tension. Horatio and Frank were the only ones present since Calliegh and Eric were interrogating Dan and Walter and Jesse were at the Hospital with Natalia and Ryan, who was still in surgery.

No one spoke as Tara Price stared back into H's eyes.

"Why?" Horatio asked finally, though he was not sure exactly which question he was referencing as several raced through his mind. Why are you this way? Why Ryan? Why did you do this? Why? Why? Why?

"Why? That is a loaded question, and deserves a loaded answer, She stared coldly before looking over H's shoulder. "He deserved it." Was the only forthcoming reply.

"Why not me or Stetler? We are the ones who fired you." H continued.

"You were not the 'friend' who said they would give me more time only to turn me in." She said.

"That can not be your only reason". Tripp finally inserted, not even bothering to hide the) disgust that he felt for the woman in front of him.

"Why not? It's a good reason. It's his fault!" Tara snapped, her clam facade breaking, and her agitation showing through.

"What is his fault?" Horatio asked as Tara became even more agitated.

"What do you think? For making me lose my job! He cost me my dream and livelihood! He is the reason I went to jail. That's reason enough for revenge." She stated.

"I don't believe you." H quietly said.

"Why?" There was that question again, but it was Tara asking it this time, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't believe that is the only reason. I think there is something else. What is that reason, Tara? " Horatio asked, his piercing blue eyes holding her where she sat.

"That's it." She said, becoming rigid and still.

"Is it?" Tripp asked, not knowing where his friend was going but following his lead. H always had a reason for everything he did.

"Yes." Tara fidgeted.

"Positive?" H asked.

Finally, Tara exploded. "YES! I'm positive! Why would I not be positive? There is no other reason!"

"Did anything happen to you in jail?" Tripp asked softly, following his hunch that this was the answer to the question that H wanted answered.

"Of course, it was prison. It changes a person, but that has nothing to do with my revenge on…him." Tara said, calm once again.

"I don't believe you. You blame Ryan for sending you to jail, wouldn't you blame him for whatever happened to you in jail?" Tripp asked while Horatio stared, never blinking his eyes. There was silence and Tripp was getting to ready to say something else when Tara spoke.

"I still have nightmares about it." She said softly. It was there, a brief shadow of the former ME, the former woman she used to be. "I was scared, and I'm still scared, I think." She continued on, looking everywhere but at H or Tripp. "It was my first week and they put me in a cell with two other women. They picked up right away that I was terrified and fresh meat. 'Fresh Meat' they called me. They touched my face, hair, and shoulders, all the while taunting me."

If Tara would have looked up at Tripp and H, she would have seen hidden sorrow in their eyes. She continued on, not looking. "I was trying to get away and only ended up backing my way to the wall." Her voice wavered. And her whole body shivered with the memories running rampant in her mind. "We all jumped when or guards banged on the bars and told us lights out. I was to scared to sleep that night. And it turned out that I had a good reason to be. They attacked me that night and every night that week. They made me…," she took a breath and wiped the lone tear that escaped onto her face off, "do things…and I couldn't scream, because they always made sure my mouth was covered…with something. It wasn't till the next week did the guards decide to move me. By then there was little left of the Tara Price you once knew Horatio." She said, finally looking up and meeting H's eyes with her own hard, cold eyes. "I got put into another cell, but with only one other woman who took pity on me. She said I looked like her daughter. I was with her till I got out early for good behavior, but by then, her and her friends taught me how to take care of myself and get my revenge. So yes, I blame Ry…him." Tara finished, shifting once more into the cold person with no remorse. "I blame him and if I had a chance to do it over again, I would, except, I'll make sure to shoot Boa Vista faster, so he can't jump in the in front of the bullet."

She turned and looked at Tripp, "That's all I have to say, you can take me in now." She said, holding her hands up to be cuffed.

They arrested her and watched as she left with her head held high. When she stepped into the elevator she turned and stared at H and Tripp, much like she had stared at Ryan all those months ago. Horatio and Frank looked at each other and at Eric and Calleigh who was walking up, they remained in silence as they thought about the past couple of days events.

"Let's go see Ryan." Was all Horatio said, and as a group they turned and headed to the elevator to see their friend who was still battling for his life.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

…

Natalia paced back and forth in the waiting room. Her hands and clothes still covered in Ryan's blood. Every time Walter or Jesse would ask her if she wanted to change, they would receive a glare. To wash up and change, even into scrubs, would require her to leave. That was not possible. Who knew when the doctor would come out and tell her news about Ryan. She wanted to be here. She needed to be here. So, she paced and ignored the worry looks her co-workers continued to shoot her. The doors popped opened and Natalia stopped pacing. Her nerves running full throttle half hoping it was the doctor, and the other half hoping it wasn't. It was Horatio and the rest of the team, and Nataila didn't know whether or not to feel relieved or disappointed. She went back to pacing, ignoring everyone, her mind solely on Ryan. Horatio watched Natalia as Jesse made his way to the new arrivals.

"She has been like this since they wheeled Ryan back for surgery. She won't go clean up and change into some scrubs." Jesse said softly to H. H nodded and walked up to Natalia and stopped her from pacing.

"Natalia, I want you to go with Calliegh and get cleaned up. I'm sure the hospital staff will let you have some scrubs." Horatio spoke softly, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't H. I have to be here. I need to be here. What if I'm away and the doctor comes out? I need to be here!" Natalia said, her voice wavering and her lip trembling.

"Natalia, do you trust me?" Horatio asked.

"Of course I do H." Natalia whispered as she stared into H's eyes.

"Ok, trust me enough to wait here for you. Trust me enough to know what is best for Ryan until you get here. Can you do that?" Horatio asked, his eyes never leaving Nat's face.

Natalia nodded and turned and walked with Calleigh to the bathroom. They walked away in silence. Not speaking or looking at each other and Horatio watched them go. He hoped that whatever happened that he didn't have to worry about losing two CSIs instead of one in a worst case scenario.

**-Calliegh and Natalia-**

Calliegh kept glancing at Talia, wanting to say something, but not knowing what. Calliegh really didn't even know why Natalia might be upset with her. She couldn't remember doing something to offend the brunette. It also wasn't helping that Natalia wasn't giving any clues either. Her face was blank, like a blank canvas waiting for the artist to make a masterpiece. Her body language was basically none existent to Calliegh. Calliegh could tell that she was tense, but that could be just worries about Ryan and nothing against her. Or, maybe, Calliegh was reading too much into the situation. Calleigh's gut told her different though, and it turns out that it was right.

They walked into the bathroom in silence. Natalia went up to the sink and started to wash the blood off her hands. Calliegh could tell that she was just going through the motions and not really paying attention to what she was doing. Calleigh left and went to grab her some extra scrubs from one of the nurses, when she came back, Natalia was standing at the mirror, just staring at herself.

"Hey, Nat, here is some scrubs that you can change into." Calleigh said softly, handing her the clothes. Natalia said nothing; she just grabbed them and walked into a stall. She acted like there was no one inside of her, just an empty shell on auto pilot. "Natalia, talked to me. What's going through your mind? Don't shut us out." Calliegh said quietly, her concern for her friend forcing her to speak into the silence.

"Why do you care?" Came the long awaited monotone reply from the stall Natalia disappeared into.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Calliegh asked, surprise lacing her voice.

"Why do you care? I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I just spent the past 48 hours looking for my boyfriend, who was kidnapped and tortured. I just spent the past 48 hours of worrying non-stop and then I found out who hurt Ryan, a supposed friend and a wacko reporter. And the main person, a friend Ryan felt guilty about turning into H, but he knew it was for the best because she would be getting help. And then to find out, I'm framed by the same psycho asses. That was a nice touch. Then not to mention you, Calliegh, for one second, you hesitated. You believed that I would hurt Ryan. You believed that I was guilty. So, I ask again. Why do you care? Because, obliviously, you do not consider me a friend if you think for one second that I would do something to hurt Ryan." Natalia ranted at Calliegh. Her pent up stress coming out full force, she didn't even realize that she came out of the stall until she was face to face with Calliegh. Natalia was breathing hard; she was angry and looking for someone to take it out on.

"N...Natalia, you can't believe that!" Calliegh said stunned.

"It doesn't matter what I believe, because it happened." Natalia said, glaring at Calliegh once more before leaving the bathroom. Calliegh followed behind in silence, not knowing what to do to fix her friendship.

**-Waiting Room-**

Horatio was worried. Not only has the doctor not come out to tell them news about Ryan, but Natalia and Calliegh weren't speaking. Hell, they weren't even looking at each other. The tension between made everyone is on edge. Neither one would talk to him, or even look at him, so he didn't know what to do. All he could do was wait. Wait on news about his C.S.I. in surgery, and wait on his other two C.S.I.'s to come to him. If there was one thing that Horatio hated doing, was waiting.

The silence was driving everyone insane. It also didn't help that they were all trying to pace at the same time in a very small room. It was quite comical if you just happened to look into the waiting room. You would see someone pace back and forth for about three times, and then turn and sit in their chair. As soon as they sat another one would jump up and then repeat the cycle. It was like they were a well timed musical; the only difference was there was no one breaking out into happy songs. They were all solemn, and serious. The nursing staff was wondering when one of them was going to explode when the Doctor working on Ryan's case walked out.

It was Alexx Woods. Horatio issued a sigh of relief that someone close to Ryan was working on his case, but then he remembered that he never told Alexx what was going on with Ryan. She had been on a much needed family vacation, and didn't want her to cancel it to rush home and do nothing but wait. By the look on Alexx's face, he knew he was going to get it later.

"Alexx how is he? When did you get back? How did you get assigned Ryan's case?" Horatio asked one question after the other.

Alexx stared at him for a minute before answering. "I got back yesterday and got called in today when one of the doctors had to leave early for a family emergency. That is also how I got assigned to Ryan's case. And it was quite a shock to see my baby on that operating table instead of some stranger. You have some explaining to do Horatio."

"How is Ryan? Is he ok?" Natalia cut in, she couldn't take not knowing for a minute longer.

Alexx took pity on the woman, "Ryan is doing well. We had to issue a blood transfusion because he lost so much. The bullet that entered his back nicked his spinal cord, so we have to wait for him to wake up and the swelling to go down before we can see if there are any permanent damages. He had some internal bleeding and some swelling of the brain, so we are keeping him in ICU for a couple of days, just in till all the swelling goes down." Alexx hurried up finished before anyone could panic about Ryan being in the ICU.

Everyone let go of their breath that they had subconsciously been holding once Alexx started to speak. "Can we go see him?" Natalia asked quietly; hope filling her eyes and voice.

"Only two at a time, and only for five minutes each; he needs his rest." Alexx said. They all looked at one another and the unspoken decision was that Horatio and Natalia would go first.

"Horatio, when you get done, how about that explanation?" Alexx said when Horatio walked past her. He nodded and followed Natalia down the hall.

When they got to the room, they didn't speak. Only stared at all the gaze and bandages on Ryan, and all the wires and machines hooked up to him; Natalia couldn't help it. Once she saw Ryan, she started crying. She finally broke down, and Horatio was happy to be there for her; hoping against all hope and odds that his family made it through.

Natalia was the only constant one in the room throughout the night. Everyone else came and went through shifts. Natalia never spoke to any of them, and she never let go of Ryan's hand. She ate when the others brought her food, but the only time she left was when she went to the bathroom to shower and change her clothes. After three days in the ICU, Alexx deemed it ok for Ryan to be moved to a private room. She also brought in a cot for Natalia, who refused to leave once again when she was asked. And that was the site that Ryan was greeted to when he finally woke up.

**-Ryan and Natalia-**

He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. That was his first thought. His second was why there wasn't a warm body next to his. His third thought was, why the hell can't I open my eyes? Ryan was finally gaining consciousness. He focused on trying to open his eyes and finally succeeded. He closed them again when he got blinded by the sun streaming in from his window. He opened them again slowly and looked around the room. He finally noticed he was in the hospital and took only a second to question why he was there. The memories came flooding back.

He shook his head to clear off the memories and his eyes landed on a sleeping body lying on a cot next to his bed. He stared at her, mesmerized once again by her simple beauty. He just stared at her until she finally began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and her eyes traveled up his body. When their eyes met, she jumped up.

 

"Ryan! You're awake!" Natalia screamed, jumping up to hug and kiss his face. So glad to finally see his soul piercing eyes looking into hers again. She ran out and called for Alexx who came into the room, followed by the rest of the team.

Alexx looked him over; making sure everything was ok with his body. His eyes never left Natalia, who never let go of his hand. Alexx did every test to make sure that Ryan didn't have any paralysis from the bullet, and the team left to give them two some privacy.

"I was worried about you." Ryan said quietly, speaking first.

"Worried about me, why?" Natalia asked just as quietly, sitting down on the edge of his bed. She held on to his hand with one of her own, and let the other trial his face, touching him, making sure that he really was there in front of her.

"Because, I know you. You worry about everything and stress. You also said that you have been feeling sick for the past couple of days." Ryan said, letting his eyes travel her face. Looking at the haunted feeling that was still in Natalia's face.

"How did I get so lucky?" Natalia asked, with a small smile. "Here you are, worrying about me when everyone should be worrying about you. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm ok. Natalia, don't change the subject. How are you feeling? You look a little pale sweetie." Ryan asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm fine, now that you are better." Natalia replied, still dodging Ryan's questions.

"Tallie…what are you hiding from me? What's wrong?" Ryan asked, getting fidgety, trying to sit up to be able to look into Nat's eyes better.

"Ryan now is not the time to worry about me. It's your time. I'm fine! I promise!" Natalia tried one last time, trying to smile a real smile, knowing that if Ryan used his nickname for her again, she would be a goner.

"Tallie…please just tell me. What's going on?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Ryan…please…" Natalia begged just as quietly, "not right now."

"Now is the only time we are probably going to be alone for awhile, now is the best time. It's not helping me get any better worrying about you." Ryan said, knowing he was hitting below the belt when he said that.

Natalia gave in. She sighed and stood up, releasing Ryan's hand, who immediately missed the contact. "The day you were kidnapped, I had that doctor's appointment remember?" She continued when she got Ryan's nodded confirmation that he remembered. "I went to the doctor and had some tests done. We were in the middle of interrogating Erika when he called back. He had the results of the test." She stopped.

Her back, which had been turned towards Ryan, slowly turned so that she was facing him. "What did the doctor say, Tallie?" Ryan asked, scared that she had some serious life-threatening disease. She didn't answer immediately, "Tallie, what did the doctor…" He started when she finally answered.

"He said I was pregnant." She said quietly. She looked anywhere but him, scared to see what his reaction would be.

"He said…that….we're having a baby?" Ryan finally stuttered out. She looked at him when he said that 'we're having a baby'. He had a look of wonder on his face.

"Yes, we're having a baby." Natalia agreed, finally smiling for the first time since she heard the news. Ryan's next few words though, quickly wiped the smile off her face.

"Marry me?" Ryan asked, or rather demanded.

"W…What?" Natalia stuttered out.

"Marry me? Oh, crap, I'm not asking this right." Ryan said, sighing, Natalia just stared at him, her face as white as a ghost. "Ok, let's do this right. Natalia Boa Vista, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Ryan asked, a smile on his face as he looked at the woman he had fallen in love with.

"You're serious…" Natalia said. Not exactly the words Ryan was hoping for.

"Yes, I am." Ryan said.

It was all there, everything that Natalia could ever want. Her own private happily ever after; it was there for her to take.

"I can't. No, the answer is no, I can't marry you." She said, with tears falling down her face. Before Ryan could even stutter any words, she jumped up and ran out of the room. Knocking over Horatio and Alexx who was about to knock on the door. Ryan stared after her, feeling his heart break with each step she took farther away from him.

**The End**

 


End file.
